We'll Drink to That
We'll Drink to That is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the season. It is the second case set in the Grim Harbour district of Aurelia. Plot Lydia suggested her and the player go out and see the town, most notably the local Nightshade bar. Upon arrival, they found the body of young partygoer Darcy Bradley slumped over the bar counter, poisoned with belladonna. They tracked down the lead drunken youth Vince Flanders told them when he saw the victim being followed into an alleyway. Later the victim's friend got into a fight with Vince after he drunkenly mishandled her. Soon the team were able to put together evidence to incriminate Otto as the killer. Otto confessed to the crime, explaining that he had no choice and had to kill Darcy. He admitted that he was in love with her and confessed his feelings to her, only for Darcy to reject him. Outraged, Otto poisoned and murdered her. At the trial, Otto told Judge Rodriguez that Darcy broke his heart so it was only fair he stopped hers. For his lack of remorse, Judge Rodriguez sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Silvano accompanied the player in speaking to Rebecca about the Scorpions. After interrogating her, they searched the alleyway where they found a picture of her and Dominic when they were younger. Dominic confessed that he and Rebecca hadn't got the best relationship since she joined the Scorpions and also explained that she often spent time down by the docks. Down on the docks, they found Rebecca's phone and returned it to her. The duo also found a map that had been torn up in the alleyway. After resorting the torn paper, they noticed it was a map leading to a shipwreck. Silvano and the player decided to speak to their informant, Asher Woolf. Asher admitted that the Scorpions wanted something from the shipwreck but didn't know what. The team then decided to go to the shipwreck and investigate further. Summary Victim *'Darcy Bradley' (found slumped over on the bar counter) Murder Weapon *'Belladonna' Killer *'Otto Ringwald' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect has a cold. Appearance *The suspect wears glow sticks. Profile *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect has a cold. Appearance *The suspect wears glow sticks. Profile *The suspect drinks gin. Appearance *The suspect wears glow sticks. Profile *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect goes fishing. Appearance *The suspect wears glow sticks. Profile *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect has a cold. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer wears glow sticks. *The killer is over 21 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Nightshade Bar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Waiter's Tray, Faded Coaster; New Suspect: Otto Ringwald) *Examine Faded Coaster. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Michelle Crosby) *Tell Michelle about her friend's death. *Speak to Otto about the murder in his bar. (New Crime Scene: Docks) *Investigate Docks. (Clue: Bottle Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Nightshade Bar Logo; New Suspect: Vince Flanders) *Speak to Vince about the murder in the Nightshade bar. *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Cup) *Analyze Cup. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Alley. (Clues: Bandana, Notepad, Opened Barrel) *Examine Bandana. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (New Suspect: Rebecca Fletcher) *Interrogate Rebecca about her 'Scorpion' bandana. *Examine Notepad. (Result: Contact List) *Analyze Contact List. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Vanessa Hunter) *Speak to Vanessa about having information on Darcy. *Examine Opened Barrel. (Result: Fish Hook) *Analyze Fishing Hook. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Docked Boat) *Investigate Docked Boat. (Clues: Sailing Equipment, Seaweed) *Examine Sailing Equipment. (Result: Bar Bill) *Ask Otto about his hefty bill to the victim. (Attribute: Otto drinks gin, has a cold and goes fishing) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Disfigured Photo) *Confront Michelle about disfiguring a picture of the victim. (Attribute: Michelle drinks gin, has a cold and goes fishing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Stools. (Clues: Torn Headline, Bloody Glass, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Headline. (Result: Scandalizing Headline) *Talk to Vanessa Hunter about her scandalous report. (Attribute: Vanessa drinks gin, goes fishing and has a cold) *Examine Bloody Glass. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Vince's Blood) *Interrogate Vince about his blood on the broken glass. (Attribute: Vince drinks gin) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Glass and Note. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Rebecca Fletcher about the trace of drugs in the glass. (Attribute: Rebecca goes fishing and drinks gin) *Investigate Blackened Barrels. (Clues: Poison Bottle, Pile of Trash) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Colored Liquid) *Analyze Colored Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glow sticks) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Spoon) *Analyze Spoon. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 21 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gang's Head is King (2/6). (1 star) The Gang's Head is King (2/6) *Speak to Rebecca Fletcher about the Scorpions' plan. *Investigate Abandoned Alley. (Clues: Crate, Torn Paper) *Examine Crate. (Result: Crate Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Crate. (Result: Old Siblings' Photo) *Analyze Siblings' Photo. (08:00:00) *Talk to Dominic Fletcher about his relations to Rebecca. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Local Docks. (Clue: Rebecca's Phone) *Examine Rebecca's Phone. (Result: Message to Dom) *Return the phone to Rebecca. (Reward: Scorpions Bandana) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map Details) *Talk to Asher Woolf about the map. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "I'll drink to that", meaning it's a reply to someone who agrees to a proposed toast. Navigation Category:Grim Harbour Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:All Fanmade Cases